Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of treating gastrointestinal ulcer disease in a mammal comprising administering to said mammal a pyrazole derivative. The invention further relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising a pyrazole derivative in combination with a therapeutic agent which is itself ulcerogenic. The invention further relates to a method of treating microvascular injury in a mammal comprising administering to said mammal a pyrazole derivative.